sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Triple-T
Mister T Big Pappy Hot Smokes Professor Revolver|occupation = Rapper singer actor songwriter television producer media personality record producer entrepreneur philanthropist audio engineer|years active = 1994-present|net_worth = US$880 million (November 2019)|television = Triple Dozen Television Triple-T's Father Hood Triple All the Night The Rider's Wild Mack & Triple's Potluck Dinner Party|boards = Pounds Electronics|spouse = Nicole Richardson (m. 1999; div. 2006) (m. 2010)|children = 3|relatives = Double-D (cousin)|awards = List of awards and nominations|module = funk gangsta rap reggae |instruments = Vocals |label = EMPIRE Triple Top (currently) RCA Inspiration Columbia RCA Capitol Geffen Priority No Limit Interscope |associated_acts = 567 2 Weeks of Rap 2Pac Triple's Angels Dr. Dre Double-D The Triple Trippers Wiz Khalifa }}}} Thomas Robert McKinley Ferguson '''(born November 26, 1973), known professionally as '''Triple-T, is an American rapper, actor, singer, songwriter, television producer, media personality, record producer, entrepreneur, philanthropist and audio engineer. He is the founder and CEO of Triple Top Records and Pounds Electronics, and was previously co-owner of Brain Dead Records. Early life Musical career Other ventures Style and rap skills Personal life Sports Triple is an avid sports fan, including hometown teams Los Angeles Dodgers, Los Angeles Lakers, and USC Trojans, as well as the Green Bay Packers. He has stated that he began following the Packers in the 1970s while watching the team with his grandfather. He is also a fan of the Oakland Raiders, Los Angeles Rams, San Francisco 49ers, Los Angeles Chargers, Pittsburgh Steelers, Seattle Seahawks, Dallas Cowboys, Los Angeles Angels, San Francisco Giants, Oakland Athletics, UCLA Bruins, Long Beach State 49ers, Los Angeles Clippers, Golden State Warriors, New York Yankees, New York Mets, New York Giants, Chicago Bulls, and New York Knicks, often wearing a No. 5 jersey, and has been seen at Raiders training camps. He has shown affection for the New England Patriots, having been seen performing at Gillette Stadium. He is an avid ice hockey fan, sporting jerseys from the NHL's Pittsburgh Penguins and the AHL's Springfield Indians (now the Utica Comets) and the Ontario Reign in his 1996 music video "Watching and Snitching". He is a avid fan of the Los Angeles Kings, San Jose Sharks, Anaheim Ducks, New York Rangers, New York Islanders, Detroit Red Wings, Chicago Blackhawks, and the Boston Bruins, often being found at the Staples Center for the Kings at both regular season and playoff games. On his reality show ''Triple-T's Father Hood'', Triple and his family received hockey lessons from the Sharks, then returned to the SAP Center to cheer on the Sharks against the Toronto Maple Leafs in the episode "Lights in the Park". He is a Los Angeles FC, LA Galaxy and Manchester United soccer fan. Religion Charity Politics Animal rights Business ventures and investments World records Legal incidents Discography Filmography Awards and nominations References Further reading External links Category:Triple-T Category:1973 births Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Living people Category:African-American film producers Category:American film producers Category:African-American investors Category:American investors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American male singers Category:African-American record producers Category:African-American singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:African-American television directors Category:American television directors Category:African-American television personalities Category:American businesspeople convicted of crimes Category:American chairmen of corporations Category:American corporate directors Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American hip hop singers Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American media company founders Category:American music industry executives Category:American music publishers (people) Category:American music video directors Category:American online publication editors Category:African-American television producers Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:American Rastafarians Category:American reality television producers Category:American reggae musicians Category:American retail chief executives Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Businesspeople in the cannabis industry Category:Cannabis music Category:Converts to the Rastafari movement Category:Crips Category:Death Row Records artists Category:Former Nation of Islam members Category:Game show hosts Category:Gangsta rappers Category:G-funk Category:G-funk artists Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Long Beach, California Category:No Limit Records artists Category:Participants in American reality television series Category:People acquitted of murder Category:Priority Records artists Category:Rappers from Los Angeles Category:Record producers from Los Angeles Category:Grammy Award winners for rap music Category:567 (group) members Category:Record collectors Category:Reggae fusion artists Category:People from Studio City, Los Angeles Category:Singers from Los Angeles Category:Songwriters from California Category:Television producers from California Category:West Coast hip hop musicians Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:20th-century American rappers Category:21st-century American rappers